Who's Line is it Anyway? Special Utena Edition
by Black Dios
Summary: Well Utena and the gang get bored one day and decide to take over a show for one day and guess what show...that's right WHO'S LINE IS IT ANYWAY! Well atleast they know how it goes..(hears camra crash) ok brb... GUYS WE DON'


BTW.....Utena does not belong to me and so.....ON WITH THE SHOW!!  
  
Who's Line Is It Anyway? Special Utena Addition  
  
(camera zooms in on Saionji on a step in the crowd)  
  
-Saionji- Joining us today is watch out or I'll kill you Jury, cutie pianoist who gets raped by his sister Miki -Miki- HEY!, the evil Rose Bride stealing prince Utena, and get into my bed Touga. I'm your host Saionji and welcome to the show!  
  
(Saionji sits behind desk) Welcome to Who's Line is it Anyway where everything is made up and the points don't matter just like Akio the camraman right Akio?  
  
-Akio mumbles something under his breath-  
  
-Saionji- Well lets start off with the game News Broadcast this is for everyone. Miki your the host and Juri you're Miki's co-host who is Miki's teenage daughter.  
  
-Juri- Oh great.....  
  
(everyone laughs under their breath except for Juri)  
  
-Saionji- Utena you are doing sports as a person who is (chuckles) escaping military school and Touga you're doing weather as a person who kisses every five seconds.  
  
(news music starts playing)  
  
-Miki- Hi I'm Miki and our breaking story tonight is soap around the world is being stolen as cows everywhere are flying. Yes folks it's true......anywhoo our next story is-  
  
-Juri- What is you peoples problem I mean...Dios...You people only care about the cows and soap I mean what about me I'm here too.....  
  
-Miki- Ahem....I think I'll turn this over to the Sports section with Utena.  
  
-Utena- Well for once I lost a basketball game against the boys and then.....(sound fades as she runs off and behind the chairs) I sprained my ankle while running and then....  
  
-Miki- That was uh...very nice and on to the weather with Touga.  
  
-Touga- Thank you Miki (kisses Miki) We'll be expecting swords raining later today and- (kisses Akio) then there will be rose petals everywhere- (kisses Utena) do to a tornado started by- (kisses Saionji) the shadow girls, A-ko and B-ko. (kisses Juri)  
  
-Miki- You didn't have to use your tongue Touga....Anyway that's all we have for today catch us later at 12:01. (more news music)  
  
-Saionji- 1000 points to Juri for containing her anger and not hitting Touga through the roof. Next game is Questions Only where the only thing you can say is questions. Juri and Miki you two start and Utena and Touga you'll join in when one of them walks off. The scene is a forest.  
  
-Miki- Why is it so dark? -Juri- Why are you complaining? -Miki- (is shocked) What are you thinking? -Juri- Wouldn't you like to know? -Miki- Why are you asking me? -Juri- Asking what? (Miki walks off as Touga walks in) -Touga- Would you like to make some getures in the dark? (Juri walks off and Utena walks in) -Utena- So what if I say yes? -Touga- Well what if you said no? -Utena- Well what if I said BYIUVFTYIDXRYTV?!?!?! (Touga walks out and Miki walks in) -Miki- What WERE you saying? -Utena- Huh? -Miki- Wha? -Utena- Are you my mommy? -Miki- Would you like to here a song? -Utena- What kind of song? (Miki walks out and Juri walks in) -Juri- Where are we? -Utena- Didn't we move? -Juri- We did? -Utena- Since when did you get here? -Juri- Where's here?  
  
(Saionji hits buzzer 50 times laughing) -Saionji- 2000 points for everyone for making me laugh so hard.Well anyway (wipes tears away) time for the next game...Scenes from a Hat where the audience wrote down somethings before the show for you to act out.This is for everyone and the first scene is....(long pause)....Where the cingular phone guy's other lines be....  
  
(Utena walks in) Dude where's my car?(walks out)  
  
(Touga walks in) Ummmm....I'm lost can you get me?(walks out)  
  
(Juri walks in) I can't find my phone....Can you actually here me?  
  
(buzzer) -Saionji- The next scene is where Akio would put his car keys.  
  
(Miki walks in dragging Utena) I think you have them if you say no I'll make you give them to me...(walks out and buzzer sounds) -Saionji- I don't want to know where that'll go...And the next scene is what I'm...thinking about right now...  
  
(Touga walks in) I hope Touga can come over again....(walks out)  
  
(Utena walks in) I swear I'm gunna kill her after the show...(walks out)  
  
(Juri walks in) I wonder where Anthy is right now...(walks out)  
  
(Miki walks in) I wonder WHY I can't beat that damned Utena...(walks out as buzzer sounds)  
  
-Saionji- Ok enough with the insultes....and we'll be right back after this! (tosses hat at camra) SCORE!!  
  
Are you tired with the same old look?Well come to Halloween Street and we'll make you a scary monster just like this dude!!! (shows picture of a guy that looks like Akio) Woah that WAS scary!!  
  
-Saionji- Did you voleenter Akio?  
  
-Akio- NO I didn't but Dios did.  
  
(Everyone went buggeyed)  
  
I'll do the rest later. 


End file.
